


Emotionally Constipated Hanzo Takes His First Laxative

by FaeCourtier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, fluff with just a little angst, gotta have a little right it has Hanzo in it, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeCourtier/pseuds/FaeCourtier
Summary: Everyone has their own ways of communicating. Some, like Jesse, are fairly open from the get-go. Some, like Hanzo, stay quiet until their feelings get the better of them.





	Emotionally Constipated Hanzo Takes His First Laxative

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I finally start posting some of my stuff. I hope you guys enjoy!

Jesse was the first to say “I love you”. It had happened late one evening when he’d had one too many whiskeys and Hanzo could see the alcohol tint in his cheeks. He scoffed in response and told McCree that he didn’t hold his liquor as well as he had claimed just earlier that day. Jesse gave him a relaxed smile, the sort that Hanzo had never seen on anyone before McCree, the sort that he could feel his guard lower with. 

The first time Jesse and Hanzo went out on a date, Jesse had been heading out to the store when Hanzo asked if he would need help carrying bags. Jesse welcomed the company. Hanzo might have simply wanted to stretch his legs, but that thought didn’t keep Jesse from saying it felt like they were on a date as they were climbing into the van that Overwatch had been using. Hanzo deemed the grocery store a poor place for a date. But he never said that it wasn’t one. Walking between the shelves was a little more fun that day. The store was the same, with customers here and there, sales on this or that, everything laid out as usual. But having each other to wander through with, and occasionally talk with, made the trip feel more memorable. 

The first time that Jesse kissed Hanzo, they were out in the city. An area shiftier than the rest that they’d seen held their attention. They were leaning against a metal gate in front of a narrow abandoned house. The street lights seemed to be dimmer, or maybe just farther away, than the lights in more friendly areas. There was a large-scale heist that had been planned for tonight, and the two were stationed at one of the best guesses where the perpetrators would come through should it have been carried out. Everything had been quiet for the past thirty minutes. But Hanzo whispered to Jesse to make him aware of the shadow down across the street. It didn’t move for a minute. Jesse nudged Hanzo and suggested that they kiss. Hanzo turned to him with an incredulous look. It would help them look like they were just out spending time together, Jesse reasoned. Hanzo accused Jesse of having other motives, to which Jesse had agreed that maybe he did. Hanzo added that the stench of smoke would get onto him more. Jesse took the cigar from his mouth and reasoned that it’d help him blend in. Hanzo said that that was stupid. But then after a moment Jesse was pretty positive he heard Hanzo mutter, “…fine”. He asked for clarification, and was met with an impatient Hanzo threatening to recant his offer. Jesse leaned over and pushed his lips onto Hanzo’s before he could. 

The heist had been stopped before it could start, they would find out later on, and they spent another hour in giddy quiet. The man in the shadow revealed itself to be nothing but an actual shadow. A pigeon flew away from its resting spot by one of the few street lamps, and with it the dark suspect on the wall disappeared. By the time the two met back up with their team, Jesse had told Hanzo that he loved him again. He received a soft scoff in response. Hanzo didn’t like to give open answers, it seemed. It made him difficult to read. Time and again Jesse second guessed whether Hanzo felt something back for him or tolerated his advances in order to—something. Have some influence over him? But Jesse knew what he himself felt, and was willing to risk the hurt of heartbreak if it meant opening himself up to Hanzo.

The first time Jesse got an “I love you” from Hanzo, it wasn’t a slip of the tongue like Jesse’s first confession. They found themselves in a larger mess than the mission plan had suggested. Hanzo reached the roof top and looked down to see Jesse get surprised by a man with a much larger gun than the one Jesse insisted on using. One quick shot and a cry of agony sent Jesse sprawling backward behind a wall. If Hanzo had stayed focused, if he hadn’t hesitated, he would have had time to hit the man moving after Jesse. But instead he had to leap back over the side of the building to get a new shot. He discovered part way down that his face burned and climbing was all of a sudden difficult, with tremors beginning through his hands. Everything felt silent, but he could hear the blasts of one, two more shots sounding off behind the barrier wall. Someone else he didn’t recognize came running out across the yard, close to where Jesse went down. Hanzo drew back his bowstring. But the world in front of him wavered and he couldn’t aim confidently with the wetness brimming in his eyes. He felt inept in that flash of a moment, despite all the years of training to be fast and precise. Another moment and he would have been dead, but a firing of pistols sent the second man down. Tracer blinked across the courtyard in a shiny streak that cut through Hanzo’s tears. Hanzo blinked too, causing the water to run down his cheeks. When Hanzo reached the other side of the wall, Jesse’s arm was around Tracer and she was lifting him up. A red stain adorned his leg, and another two in the man lying between them. 

Tracer took Jesse to get help. Hanzo had insisted he return immediately and report back. When Tracer and Jesse got back to the hotel suite in the early morning, Hanzo had already packed nearly everything away. They would need to leave later that day now that the area was dealt with. 

Hanzo didn’t look at Jesse when he returned. He silently set out the takeout sandwiches leftover from the prior day for them, ducking away from their faces. He quietly stepped out of the kitchenette and to his room. Jesse followed after shortly, sensing tension with his lover. Hanzo waved away his concern when he asked. He took items out of his bag on the bed and tried to pack them in tighter. A shiver in his posture from a shaky breath brought Jesse over and investigating. Hanzo’s cheeks were a blotchy pink and thin streaks down his face indicated that the tears in his eyes weren’t the first. Jesse drew Hanzo in close, and let him relax in his arms. A shaky inhale came from him and Jesse’s chest began to feel wet. 

The first time Jesse got an “I love you” from Hanzo, Jesse received a very important lesson. It wasn’t through a wordy confession or any verbal discussion of feelings. Hanzo wasn’t the sort to try to play a romantic role for the sake of being clear. Hanzo opened himself up to Jesse in his own ways, and Jesse had just witnessed Hanzo’s first very clear, very heartfelt, “I love you”.


End file.
